


Crown of Flowers

by BangtanBambi



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Drunk Vulcans, F/F, Flower Crowns, Language of Flowers, Modern Royalty, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, angry Vulcan, part of my day dreams, the king is a BITCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Vulcan Oc becomes queen. Another writing prompt
Relationships: Original female characters/Original Vulcan characters
Kudos: 2





	Crown of Flowers

"It's not every day my beautiful girlfriend becomes queen," Andromeda said with glee, lacing her lover's dress up.

"I know that," T'Praang sighed, looking at herself in the floor-length mirror. She looked at her floor-length gown made of blue silk spun from spider webs. 

"At least your nail polish matches yer dress," Andromeda said, finding a pair of blue ballet flats for her. 

"The colour compliments your eyes," she sighed, stepping into the flats.

"Aren't you a sweet talker," Andromeda teased, lightly bumping her shoulder with T'Praang's silk-clad one. T'Praang held her index and middle finger out to her human t'hy'la, asking for a Vulcan kiss, with a smile in her eyes. Andromeda grinned, touching her fingers to her girlfriend's.

"Is she almost ready?" The young girl with a soft voice asked, peering into the room.

"Almost, gimme a few more minutes," Andromeda said, removing her fingers from T'Praang. The girl scuttled away, leaving the teens alone. T'Praang looked for pearls in her sailor's chest, anxious when she couldn't find them.

"Here wear this," Andromeda said, taking her own necklace off and placed it around T'Praang's neck. She smiled as T'Praang held the cross in her fingers.

"Why did you give me your necklace?" T'Praang asked.

"It's the symbol of the anti-Christ, you'll stop all the chaos you can with that cross around yer neck," 

"And silver looks good on you," she added, looking through T'Praang's many ribbons. She knew that T'Praang would protest about wearing the symbol, she knew the necklace was precious to Andromeda.

"What ribbon do you want for your hair?" Andromeda asked, holding a blue ribbon up.

"White, it will stand out in my hair," 

"White it is," Andromeda brushed T'Praang's chestnut locks into a loose ponytail, tied back with the white ribbon. Andromeda stood back, grinning with joy.

"Do you know what flowers you have?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her own ear.

"Yellow Jasmine and Lotus flowers," T'Praang said, glancing over her shoulder. 

"We should get going, don't want to keep the queen waiting," Andromeda said, smiling at T'Praang.

"That would be most logical," T'Praang said with a curt nod, lifting her dress up so she didn't trip.

The couple walked down the spiral staircase down to the main hall where the thrones were. Andromeda sat down at the back, gazing at T'Praang as she walked down the aisle. The guests gasped at the sight of her, shocked that a half Vulcan could look so elegant. She felt her legs tremble underneath her dress, trying to keep her head held high. She walked down the red carpet, refusing to make eye contact with anyone but her adopted mother. 

"Look who it is," her foster father grumbled, glaring down at her.

T'Praang stood at the edge of the small staircase leading to the thrones, kneeling in front of the queen. T'Praang looked up at her as her crown of flowers were placed on her head. She felt the tremble in the Queen's hands. 

"I never want to see you wearing the symbol of the Antichrist again," the King spat, walking over to T'Praang.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she was yanked to her feet by her shoulders. She squirmed as her foster father wrapped his hand around the silver chain. He tugged the chain, smirking when it snapped off her neck and choked her a little.

A single tear rolled down Andromeda's cheek as she watched her necklace get snapped.

"You monster!" T'Praang roared, as she tried to snatch the snapped chain from his hands. The King smiled evilly, roughly grabbing T'Praangs chin.

"No, you are the monster," he sneered, shoving the new queen by the shoulders. 

"Enough!" The old Queen screeched as she pulled her husband away from her adopted daughter. She ripped the snapped chain from his hand, holding it to T'Praang. The chain was yoinked out of the queen's hand.

"It was a mistake to even come here," T'Praang snarled, clutching the chain at her side before storming out of the hall.

Andromeda ran after her, struggling to keep up with the half Vulcan. "Wait, sweetheart," she called out, huffing and puffing. T'Praang slowed down, letting Andromeda catch up to her.

"Since when did you get so fast?" She asked, holding onto T'Praang's shoulder.

"I have been doing Stamina building exercising," she said, letting herself lean against the nearby pillar. The chain slipped from her hand, landing on the marble floor with a clink. 

"Come on, lets go to the well! Im sure that'll make you feel better," Andromeda said, bending down to pick up the snapped chain.

"That might work," T'Praang looked at Andromeda, the moonlight casting a shadow on her sharp face. Andromeda felt her heart flutter, tucking the chain in her pocket.

The couple walked to the well by the entrance to the forest with their arms linked. T'Praang had lightened up and gave Andromeda a genuine human smile. 

Andromeda pulled out two silver coins, handing one to T'Praang. Andromeda closed her eyes and murmured a wish, tossing the coin into the well of sweet, pink water. T'Praang copied but didn't murmur. She watched the coin sink to the endless pit of pink.

"Come on, wanna go to the hot tub? I've got some chocolate," Andromeda said, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"The hot tub would be the best place to relax. Mother told me that the bubbles have been repaired," she said, looking up from the well. She was tempted to dive in.

Andromeda and T'Praang ran back to the castle, T'Praang occasionally tripping over her dress and shoes. Andromeda slowed down so T'Praang could jog in her floor-length gown and flats.

They carefully walked on the concrete slabs, leaving their shoes by the dry edge of the hot tub. Andromeda rolled her blue denim jeans to her knees, sitting on the edge with her feet in the hot water. T'Praang followed, rolling the skirt of her dress up and leaving her flats next to Andromeda's beaten up converse highs.

Andromeda pulled out a small chocolate bar from her jean pocket. She snapped to in half.

"A treat for the queen," She said holding the bigger part to her. T'Praang raised an eyebrow, nibbling on the chocolate as the night went on. 

"Look! A comet!" T'Praang yelled, pointing at the comet as it shot over their heads. Her face was a dark green as she swayed from the chocolate. 

"The lunar goddess has accepted me as Queen," she slurred, leaning into Andromeda with a dopey smile. 

Andromeda smiled, wracking her brain for the mythology of Moonflower.

"Lunar goddess," she murmured, struggling to remember.

"She was the first queen, after her passing she sent a comet to accept the new queen. If she doesn't send a comet, she doesn't want to you and will make your reign horrible." T'Praang explains, vaguely motioning to the dark sky filled with twinkling stars and a dark purple moon. 

"Oh, so she accepts you even though you're half Vulcan?" Andromeda asked carefully. T'Praang nodded, fiddling with the cross around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be the best queen and no one will stop me!" T'Praang yelled, kicking her legs out. The water splashed herself and Andromeda. 

Andromeda smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"Kiss me," T'Praang slurred, throwing her arms around Andromeda's neck. Andromeda shook her head, placing a gentle kiss on T'Praang lips. 

"I think you should go to bed, you'll have a bad hangover if you don't," Andromeda sighed, pulling her shoes back on. T'Praang drunkenly slipped her flats on, throwing an arm over Andromeda's shoulder. 

"Carry me?" She asked with a slur. Andromeda grimaced, throwing T'Praang over her shoulder. She marched back to the castle, trying to keep the drunk Vulcan from kicking her by accident. 

Andromeda gently placed T'Praang on her four-poster bed, setting her flats on the floor. Her dress was folded up on her desk and Andromeda dressed her in an oversized t-shirt and black shorts. Andromeda grumbled as she tucked T'Praang in and stood out on the balcony.

Andromeda's eyes scanned the thick forest in front of the balcony as the breeze ruffled her side-swept blonde hair. Her slender fingers fidget around with her cigarette carton and her matchbox. Dark grey smoke blew into the dark night sky as she relaxed from the stressful night. Ash collected on the railing as she focused on the sky. She tossed the cigarette off of the balcony and slumped down on the bed. She pulled her boots off and flopped down.

"Good night," she mumbled to herself and shuffled into the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut as she held T'Praang close to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
